Sadalsuud TRADUCTION
by Sayuria
Summary: La veille de leur mariage, Dastan raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette autre réalité à Tamina. TRAD d'un fic de Enchantable, lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T. : Rien ne m'appartient, ni le Prince de Perse, ni l'histoire, qui appartient à Enchantable. Voici le lien pour son histoire originale qui est en anglais. http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6006482/1/bSadalsuud_b, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces. Un grand merci à Temperance01 qui a bien voulu corriger cette histoire pour que vos petits yeux ne soient pas meurtris par mes ignobles fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe ! **

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Dastan, Prince de Perse, surnommé le Lion de Perse, le fils adoptif du Roi, l'homme qui, d'ici un jour, prendrait part à une union qui réunirait deux royaumes, ne ressemblait en rien à cet homme-là. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés et tirés en arrière, son visage, rasé. Ses vêtements étaient sans doute les plus couteux qu'il ait jamais portés, tissés de soie de la meilleure qualité, et brodés d'or. Et, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne portait pas d'armes. Même sa vieille écharpe rouge complètement usée, qui l'avait suivi tout au long de ses aventures, avait disparu, remplacée par une neuve, rouge rubis. Tout cela était suffisant pour qu'il ait l'impression que l'homme face à lui ressemble à un parfait étranger.

Mais le plus choquant restait ses yeux, hantés et fatigués.

Ses frères se moquaient de lui, arguant des frayeurs prénuptiales, fait qui selon Tus, disparaissait après la troisième femme, mais Dastan savait que c'était bien pire que ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'épouser une belle princesse. Il allait se marier à une femme dont il était fou amoureux – une femme ne partageant guère ses sentiments. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Tamina ne le connaissait que comme le prince ayant percé les murailles de sa cité et lui ayant été imposé afin d'unir leurs deux royaumes. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme il la connaissait. Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où ils avaient été assis sous la même tente, si proches qu'il aurait pu compter ses cils pas plus qu'elle ne se souvenait du moment où il l'avait désespérément retenu par le poignet, lui criant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas malgré ses suppliques. Et elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir lâché ce même poignet, les larmes aux yeux, lui assurant combien elle aurait voulu rester avec lui, avant de se laisser tomber vers sa mort...

Mais lui s'en souvenait.

Oh oui, il s'en souvenait.

Au cours du mois écoulé, combien de nuits ne s'était-il pas réveillé en criant, attrapant la première chose qui lui venait sous la main ? Plus que ce que le prince ne pouvait compter. Et il y avait une explication simple à cela. Ces jours en compagnie de Tamina, avec les nombreux voyages qu'il avait dû faire entre la Perse et Alamut, avaient été peu nombreux. Mais chaque fois qu'il revenait, il s'attendait presque à la trouver morte. Ou qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Mais rien de cela n'arrivait, et chaque fois, soulagement ou désappointement pointaient en lui. Elle était gentille, légèrement moqueuse, c'était la même femme qu'il avait connue, tout en étant différente. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme il la connaissait. Et c'était là tout le problème. Il marchait sans cesse sur des œufs, tentant tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaitre pouvant dévoiler qu'il savait certaines choses... Choses dont il était censé tout ignorer. Comme le fait que lorsqu'elle avait été présentée au roi venant de conquérir sa cité, elle était parvenue à lui répondre avec aplomb. Ou comment elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le monde... Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrivât plus jamais.

« Comment va le futur Roi d'Alamut ? », s'écria Bis, en ouvrant la porte. « Par tous les Dieux, Dastan! C'est le jour de ton mariage… pas de ton exécution ! On dirait que tu vas vomir ! »

« C'est bien possible. » répliqua Dastan, se détournant du miroir et passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Bis », commença-t-il en regardant son ami, « Si tu avais quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très important à dire à quelqu'un, mais que cette personne pourrait penser que tu es complètement fou, que ferais-tu ? »

« Oh, bon sang! Tu as couché avec une autre femme la nuit passée ? » s'exclama Bis, « Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave, les princes font ça tout le temps… Tu vas probablement avoir cinq femmes d'ici l'année prochaine et elles vont devoir te partager, alors… »

« Bis ! Je n'ai pas couché avec une autre femme la nuit passée ! » le coupa Dastan.

« Bon, eh bien, quoi que se soit, ça ne peut pas être si grave. Attends le mariage pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir. »

Dastan le fixa un moment. Il connaissait Tamina et il savait que s'il ne lui avouait pas tout maintenant, elle s'enfuirait probablement… et le quitterait, le laissant le cœur meurtri… ou pire. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le mariage, il devait lui dire. Il devait lui dire maintenant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il lui devait plus qu'un mariage à un menteur, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il regagna le paravent, récupérant ses vêtements habituels, et se rhabilla. Par habitude, il récupéra son épée, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Dastan, où vas-tu ? » s'enquit Bis.

« Dehors. » répondit Dastan.

« Essaye de revenir à temps pour ton mariage, hein ? » lui rappela son ami.

Dastan lui fit un signe de main avant de rejoindre le hall principal. Partout où il allait, des gens s'affairaient à la préparation du mariage. Tout le monde lui souriait et attribuait ses yeux fatigués à l'évènement imminent. Dastan essaya de sourire, afin de rester courtois, en vain. La plupart du temps, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses lèvres. Quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il se mit à courir. Il avait besoin de sortir du palais, loin de toute cette argenterie, ces vases emplis de fleurs et cette odeur de viande rôtissant pour le banquet du mariage. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était un grand homme. Mais quelle sorte d'homme laissait la situation aller aussi loin? Il aurait dû lui dire, dès le premier jour, il aurait dû trouver un moyen de lui dire.

Il n'était pas un grand homme, il n'était même pas un bon prince et il avait le sentiment qu'il serait un mari décevant.

Au lieu de regagner le palais ou même de se diriger vers la cité, il prit la direction des sous-sols que Tamina lui avait montrés autrefois. Il y avait moins de sable à présent, sûrement dû au fait que leur secret l'était toujours et qu'ainsi, les Sables du Temps n'avaient guère souffert de l'invasion des Perses. Ses pieds le menèrent à la statue où Tamina avait pour la première fois ouvert le passage vers la salle des Sables. Tout avait été nettoyé, les toiles d'araignées ornant la statue avaient disparu. La propreté et l'odeur d'encens qui régnait dans la pièce étaient accueillantes.

Dastan fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il traversait la salle. L'odeur d'encens était inédite. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait découvrir en tournant à l'angle du mur, mais il avança tout de même vers Tamina. Elle était agenouillée devant la statue, ses doigts enserrant deux bâtons d'encens emplissant l'air d'un parfum lourd. Dastan en eut la respiration coupée. Elle portait la robe blanche qu'elle revêtait lors des cérémonies religieuses. Même de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir les motifs tracés à l'henné qui ornaient ses mains, les symboles étant accentués par des dorures. Des cristaux ornaient ses boucles noires, qui encadraient parfaitement son visage. Malgré sa beauté époustouflante dans cette tenue, Dastan songea qu'il se couperait presque un bras pour la revoir dans les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de la course d'autruches. Il l'observa terminer ses prières, plaçant l'encens entre les mains de la statue avant de lui faire face.

« Vos yeux sont-ils comblés, Prince? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« Désolé… je… euh… » Dastan s'interrompit, « Vous ne semblez pas surprise de me voir ici... » remarqua-t-il, ses yeux la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Eh bien, cette pièce n'est-elle pas censée être secrète ? » objecta-t-il.

« Vous semblez connaître un grand nombre de choses supposées être secrètes.» répliqua Tamina, en se retournant, passant tout près de lui et commençant à monter les escaliers.

Dastan l'observa, curieux. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Et, justement, comme il la connaissait bien, il pouvait effectivement dire qu'elle était bien fâchée contre lui. Ça se voyait à son visage, son expression hautaine, ses doigts agrippant l'étoffe de sa robe, et ses pas montant les escaliers. Rapidement, il repassa dans son esprit les évènements s'étant déroulés au cours des deux derniers jours où il avait été dans la Cité, mais rien de particulier ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ils s'étaient à peine vus, tous deux confinés dans leurs chambres pour les derniers préparatifs de leur noce. Et pourtant, la princesse le traitait comme s'il l'avait blessé.

« Votre Altesse, si je vous ai offensé..."

« Oh, pas du tout, Prince Dastan, » commença-t-elle, « Comme toutes les princesses, j'aime que l'homme à qui je suis promise me mente.»

Dastan ralentit le pas à ces paroles. Lui mentir ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce que les gardiens pouvaient se souvenir? Non. C'était impossible. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'il avait libéré les Sables durant leur première bataille. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que… enfin, peu importait. Il releva la tête et remarqua que, si ses propres pas avaient ralenti, ceux de la princesse, au contraire, s'étaient accélérés. Rapidement, il la rattrapa alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des marches. Elle ouvrit les portes et se dirigea vers le hall sans paraître se soucier de la rumeur qui pourrait se créer en voyant les futurs mariés sortir ensemble d'une pièce sombre et close.

« Mentir ? » s'enquit-il, en la suivant. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, » rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux noirs s'embrasant tandis qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Il soutint son regard, avec une confusion qui semblait honnête. Sa colère sembla vaciller quelques instants avant qu'elle ne tourne au coin du couloir. Il la suivit alors qu'elle sortait du palais et pénétrait dans un jardin isolé, faisant si vite volte-face qu'il faillit la percuter.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas idiote. » cracha-t-elle.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de pratique et énormément de self-control pour ne pas saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait en se moquant gentiment. Même quand elle jouait à la princesse, Tamina n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse. Elle était rusée, brillante et belle… choses qu'il savait déjà pertinemment. Mais, sans la menace de fin du monde qui planait sur eux, elle semblait avoir un peu plus de patience et de tenue. Elle marmonnait moins. Mais à présent, en voyant son visage se remplir de colère, il sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser, sentant la dispute imminente.

« Eh bien, peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de me prendre moi-même pour un idiot, nous pourrions discuter de votre colère... », rétorqua-t-il.

« Moi, vous prendre pour un idiot ? » répéta-t-elle, se redressant. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. »

« Et moi si ? »

« Oh, vous pensez que je ne vois pas la manière dont vous me regardez ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Vu la façon dont vous vous habillez, je pense que c'est ce que vous désirez… »

« Dit l'homme qui se promène sans chemise sans aucune raison valable ! » cria-t-elle. « Et vous ne me regardez pas comme quelqu'un qui admirerait mes vêtements… ou ce qu'il y a en dessous. », argua-t-elle.

« Et comment est-ce que je te regarde ? » s'emporta-t-il.

« Comme si j'allais te glisser entre les doigts et disparaitre ! » assena-t-elle sur le même ton.

Dastan écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle soutint son regard, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de colère avant qu'elle ne les pince, comme si elle regrettait soudain d'en avoir trop dit. Il la regarda, bouche bée, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard vers la fontaine à leur droite, contemplant l'eau derrière lui. Il la regardait comme si elle allait disparaitre. Il avait fait tellement attention à ce que rien ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, à ne rien révéler de ce qui s'était passé, que son regard l'avait trahi. Soudain, il aurait voulu avoir la dague afin de pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer cette erreur cruciale. Cela faisait un mois, et il était certain que depuis un mois passé à la regarder ainsi, elle avait fini par se douter de quelque chose.

Il se tourna lentement, afin de lui aussi, faire face à la fontaine. Dans le reflet brisé que lui renvoyait celle-ci, il pouvait voir le visage de Tamina, fermement fixé sur l'eau, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il observa son propre visage, hanté et fatigué et réalisa qu'elle avait infiniment plus de classe qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Pourtant, comme lui, elle avait perdu le contrôle et laissé échapper quelque chose qu'elle aurait clairement préféré garder pour elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir et revint au reflet du visage de Tamina. Ses yeux allèrent un instant vers les siens avant de se détourner à nouveau.

« Je vous ai aussi entendu. » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle lui confiait un grand secret. « Je vous ai entendu la première nuit où vous étiez là, après mes prières. Nous venions de nous rencontrer. Vous faisiez un cauchemar et vous… » Elle s'arrêta avant de finalement poursuivre. « Vous criiez mon nom. »

Dastan jura et détourna le regard, se sentant rougir de gêne. Bien sûr, à cause de ses prières, elle errait dans le palais entier et il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa discrétion. Sauf en cas d'attaque. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas dit qu'être la gardienne de la dague était son devoir le plus important ? Et elle l'avait entendu crier. Il savait que c'était à cause de ses cauchemars. Chaque nuit depuis qu'il était au palais, il revoyait son poignet dans sa main. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait lâché prise pour se laisser tomber vers une mort certaine. Il se réveillait immanquablement en criant, couvert d'une sueur froide, la respiration saccadée, avant que son esprit ne lui rappelle qu'elle était vivante, quelque part dans le palais. Que, même si c'était un souvenir, ce n'était plus la réalité. Plus maintenant.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais dit. » répondit Dastan.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de choses qu'on introduit facilement dans une conversation banale ! » rétorqua-t-elle, le coupant légèrement.

« Oui, mais je pense tout de même que c'est le genre de choses dont la personne concernée aimerait être au courant ! » répliqua-t-il en retour.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je savais que vous alliez éviter la conversation ! » fit-elle, triomphante, en le voyant détourner les yeux. « Que vous ont donc dit vos amis? « Ne le dis pas à la princesse avant le mariage afin qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir! » »

« Oui, non… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire ! » dit-il pour se défendre alors que Tamina ouvrait la bouche pour protester, outrée. « De plus, si cela vous dérangeait tellement, pourquoi vous n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre que ma cité soit attaquée! »,répondit-elle.

« Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« Parce que vous connaissez les pouvoirs de la dague ! » cria-t-elle. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela mais sa bouche s'ouvrit tout de même. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les mains de Tamina prirent la longue chaîne qu'elle portait, révélant la réserve de sable qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. « Ne me mentez pas! Osez me dire et que vous ignorez de quoi il s'agit! », cria-t-elle, le mettant au défi en brandissant fermement devant lui la petite fiole de sable, afin qu'il puisse voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il détourna le regard. « C'est mon devoir sacré que de… »

« De veiller sur la dague, je sais. » termina-t-il.

« De protéger la dague. Alors, je vous ai surveillé. » avoua-t-elle. «Après cette première nuit. J'ai vu comment vous me regardiez, et j'ai compris que vous saviez des choses que vous n'étiez pas supposé savoir… » Elle secoua la tête. « Tout est clair maintenant. Vous avez déjà utilisé la dague. »

Les mots étaient doux malgré l'énorme accusation qu'ils recélaient mais Tamina repoussa la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Depuis la première nuit où elle l'avait surveillé, elle avait attendu, avait retenu sa respiration chaque fois que le prince Dastan parlait. Doucement, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place, mais ce qu'elles formaient n'avait rien de réconfortant. Elle avait accepté de se marier pour bien des raisons, mais bientôt, il était devenu clair qu'elle allait devoir garder un œil sur le prince. Mais, le temps passant, il avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus courageux qu'elle ne le pensait, et dès lors, bien plus dangereux. Son but premier avait été de garder sa cité en sécurité, même si cela signifiait un mariage avec un perse. Et puis, elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus liés qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. En l'observant ainsi, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sur ses gardes.

Au début, elle l'avait à peine remarqué, prenant le désir dans ses yeux pour des envies de soldat. Mais un jour, elle avait vu ses yeux fatigués, l'anxiété avec laquelle il regardait tout autour de lui, comme si on pouvait l'attaquer à chaque instant, et la façon dont il se plaçait toujours légèrement devant elle. Et c'est là que, lentement, elle avait réalisé qu'il la protégeait. Comme s'il était au courant des dangers qui pouvaient la guetter. Au début, elle avait été suspicieuse, puis flattée, et à nouveau suspicieuse. Dastan était gentil mais semblait hanté. Beaucoup trop par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il lui avait timidement avoué qu'il avait été adopté par le roi, même si elle le savait déjà, et qu'il attribuait certaines de ses actions à son ancienne vie, elle l'avait presque cru. Presque, bien sûr.

Et à présent qu'elle le voyait poser son regard partout sauf sur la fiole de sable, tout était clair.

Il avait utilisé la dague.

Le ventre de Tamina se tordit alors qu'elle aussi regardait ailleurs, ses accusations tombant dans le silence. Ses cris, la façon dont il agissait… Il avait utilisé la dague sur une longue période de temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait relâché les Sables du Temps. Et le seul moyen qu'il ait pu ainsi réussir était qu'elle lui eut apporté son aide. Une part d'elle lui criait que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Aider un perse, de plus à relâcher les Sables du Temps ? Cela allait contre toutes ses convictions. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle s'efforça de faire taire la panique qui grondait en elle et regarda à nouveau le Prince.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Il releva la tête, ses yeux dans les siens et elle soutint son regard. « Vous devez me dire ce qui s'est passé. » répéta-t-elle, sa voix montrant un peu de panique malgré tous ses efforts.

« Je… »

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit de ne pas m'en parler ? » demanda-t-elle, reculant légèrement. Il secoua la tête. « Dastan, mon devoir est de protéger la dague. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, je comprendrais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Il la regarda, visiblement torturé, comme déchiré entre le fait de tout lui avouer ou de garder le silence. Elle sembla presque déceler dans son regard une once d'agonie, comme si lui raconter cette histoire allait lui causer une souffrance terrible. Tamina se força à soutenir son regard, tentant de ne pas ciller. Elle devait savoir. Il devait lui dire. Elle faisait partie de cette histoire. Pour sa curiosité autant que pour son devoir en tant que gardienne, elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sans détourner les yeux, elle prit doucement ses mains calleuses dans les siennes. Il se recula, son corps se tendant à ce contact alors que ses yeux se posaient sur leurs doigts. Il amorça un geste pour retirer ses mains mais les doigts de Tamina resserrèrent leur étreinte, l'en empêchant.

« Je… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » dit-il, ses yeux restant fixés sur leurs mains sans qu'il ne fasse plus rien pour se détacher d'elle.

« Dastan... » dit-elle, accentuant son prénom. Il leva les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard, avant de les baisser à nouveau. « S'il te plait. » insista-t-elle sur un ton très doux.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui le fit changer d'avis, ce qui fit que soudain, ce n'était plus elle qui lui tenait les mains, mais lui qui s'agrippait à elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, ses yeux déviant sur leurs mains entrelacées avant de revenir dans ceux du Prince qui la fixait. Elle essayait de se montrer rassurante mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être très convaincante. Il fut silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne l'amène doucement sur le rebord de la fontaine, les faisant asseoir tous les deux. Ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur celles de la princesse avant de finalement les relâcher. Tamina ne comprit pas pourquoi ses mains frémirent alors de froid, ni pourquoi le fait de les frotter contre ses jambes n'atténuait guère ce sentiment de vide.

« Tout était la faute de mon oncle Nizam. » commença Dastan. « Il voulait le trône. Alors, il a fait forger des armes et il a assuré qu'elles provenaient d'Alamut. Il a convaincu mon frère Tus d'attaquer la cité et nous avons pris d'assaut Alamut. Nizam a tué mon père avec une tunique empoisonnée, rejetant ensuite la faute sur moi. Tus a pris le pouvoir mais Nizam savait qu'avec la dague, il pourrait remonter le temps et tuer mon père… avant que mes frères ne soient nés. »

Sa voix faiblissait progressivement au fur et à mesure de son récit, ses doigts se crispant contre le tissu de son pantalon.

« Il les a tués, devant mes yeux. Les Hassansins ont tué Garsiv, qui m'a sauvé la vie avant de mourir. Nizam a tranché la gorge de Tus juste devant moi. Je les ai vus mourir tous les trois sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Tamina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ses frères, morts, son père, assassiné, l'Empire sur le point de tomber entre les mains de l'homme à l'origine de tout ça. C'était plus que suffisant pour briser le plus fort des cœurs. Elle avança ses mains mais il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Rapidement, elle retira ses mains, croisant à nouveau le regard de Dastan avant qu'à nouveau, ce dernier ne baisse les yeux.

« Et tu étais là… Toi et cette stupide dague. » Il secoua la tête et, pendant un moment, un sourire amer s'inscrit sur son visage. Mais ce sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus tendre. « Tu insistais pour qu'on ramène cette chose jusqu'au temple, quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu me l'as volé plusieurs reprises, me laissant une fois pour mort. » Il fixait ses mains, son sourire ne s'effaçant pas. « Et même si je n'avais jamais été aussi misérable, tu as réussi à me redonner le sourire. »

« Et ? » le pressa Tamina lorsqu'il se tut. « Je t'ai redonné le sourire ? Il doit y avoir plus que ça ! Tu n'as pas remonté le temps que de quelques minutes, mais de bien plus... »

« Nizam a fini par trouver le Sablier du Temps dans les catacombes. Tu m'y as conduit… même si tu avais déjà failli mourir pour cette dague… et nous sommes arrivés devant le Sablier… » Il s'arrêta.

« Et je suis morte. » achevat-t-elle, ayant la sensation qu'on venait de la plonger dans un bac empli de glace.

Dastan la regarda et ce fut suffisant pour confirmer ses dires. Tamina se leva, ayant tout à coup du mal à respirer. Elle était morte. Elle avait vraiment été morte. L'idée était si étrange qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir à l'instant. Toutes ces personnes mortes, la fin du monde si proche et Dastan qui avait alors fait le seul choix possible. Tout cela semblait parfaitement véridique, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

« J'étais morte. » répéta-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Comment est-ce que je suis morte ? »

« Tu… »

« Comment ? »

« Tu es tombée. » répondit-il, comme s'il confessait la plus grande faute. « Je t'ai rattrapé mais tu m'as forcé à te lâcher. Tu as dit que je devais empêcher Nizam de déverser les Sables du Temps, que c'était mon destin. Et tu… » Il prit une grande respiration, plantant ses yeux brillants de larmes dans ceux de la princesse. « Tu as lâché mon poignet et je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir. »

Tamina le regarda, consciente qu'elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent. Désormais, tout avait un sens. C'était pour cela qu'il la regardait comme si elle allait disparaitre à tout instant, c'était pour cela qu'il la protégeait même lorsqu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun danger… c'était pour cela qu'il se réveillait toujours en criant son nom, comme s'il voulait la sauver. Elle s'efforça de respirer et regarda le Prince. Elle avait la terrible impression que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ce qui s'était passé mais tout le réconfort dont elle était capable resta coincé dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimais ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Je penses que ça n'aurait pas tardé. » répondit-il honnêtement.

Un sentiment de trahison lui piqua les yeux. Il la connaissait, il savait tout ce qui s'était passé et malgré tout, il s'était tu pendant ce mois entier qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle ignorait si, à sa place, elle aurait trouvé les mots pour tout lui avouer, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait utilisé la dague. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était reculée jusqu'au moment où elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir et qu'il ne lui tende la main. Mais elle se recula en peu plus encore, l'idée qu'il puisse la toucher lui étant insupportable. Combien de fois l'avait-il touché avant ? De quelle manière ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Comment pouvait-il savoir tant de choses alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Comment pouvait-il même penser à se marier avec elle?

« Je… » Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. « Je dois y aller. » dit-elle finalement, en tournant les talons et quittant le jardin.

« Tamina, attends ! » cria-t-il, ses doigts ne faisant qu'effleurer la soie de sa manche.

Mais, encore une fois, il ne fut pas assez fort que pour la garder près de lui.

Elle avait déjà disparu.

**N.T. : Voilà le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de traduire le plus vite possible mais bon, je suis en examen alors… pas toujours autant de temps que je le voudrais. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées !  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Lorsque Dastan regagna sa chambre cette nuit-là, il était bien déterminé à rester éveillé.

Il avait entendu les dires des serviteurs du palais, selon lesquels, suivant la tradition, Tamina passerait la nuit en prières et contemplation. Lui, était autorisé à dormir. Malgré son épuisement, il lutta afin de ne pas s'endormir. Elle était au courant de ses cauchemars. Et même s'il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir jusqu'au mariage du lendemain, il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle passât une nuit tranquille. Et si cela signifiait qu'il ne devait pas dormir afin de la surveiller, et bien il ne dormirait pas. Ce ne serait guère la première fois.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, il tomba profondément endormi, se retrouvant dans les souterrains, agrippé à la roche.

Son esprit lui remémora la mort de Bis, de Garsiv, de Tus et de son père. L'impuissance qu'il avait alors ressentie. Il appelait à l'aide et tentait de changer le cours des choses, en vain. Ils mourraient tous, comme toujours. Son père brûlait, son frère mourrait transpercé de pieux hassansins, et son autre frère était presque décapité sous ses yeux. Et la seule chose qui unissait ces trois morts était son oncle Nizam, qui avait tout orchestré. Il se souvenait de tout, et bien que ces morts-là fussent horribles, celle qu'il redoutait le plus était celle de Tamina.

Il était sur ce rocher, la princesse agrippée à son poignet. Même souillée de sang, de sueur et de poussière, elle restait la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle jeta un regard au gouffre en dessous d'elle, avant de relever son visage vers le sien. Dès cet instant, il sut ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Tous ses discours sur la destinée, sur le fait que le monde devait être sauvé… Il avait toujours pensé qu'il arriverait à la protéger pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire ce sacrifice, comme ça avait été le cas dans le temple. Mais en croisant son regard, il réalisa qu'il avait échoué. Elle lui parla de son destin et il sut comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Mais même en sachant tout ce qu'il savait, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela serait si mal de la choisir elle plutôt que la survie du monde...

« Jamais je ne te lâcherais ! » cria-t-il.

« J'aurais tant voulu rester avec toi. » dit-elle, le regard plein de passion et de sincérité.

« Non ! »

Il grinça des dents, l'horreur le traversant comme il sentait la pression sur son poignet disparaître.

Quand elle lâcha sa main, il put lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus d'amour ou de paix. Elle avait juste peur. Et lui, il en était malade. Elle allait se laisser tomber même si son instinct lui dictait de se retenir à lui. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un geste aussi pur. Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans les siens, emplis d'une peur bien réelle, puissante, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de la retenir. Mais elle glissait, sa main se détachant de plus en plus de la sienne malgré tous ses efforts.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il, comme si ses mots pouvaient empêcher sa main de glisser. Mais, tout à coup, elle tomba dans le vide.

« Dastan ! »

« Tamina ! »

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la lame de sa dague pressée contre la gorge de quelqu'un. Son corps était inondé de sueur et son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il se réveillait ainsi, sa lame ne rencontrait que le vide, combattant les démons invisibles qui le hantaient. Mais pas cette nuit. Quelqu'un de réel, aux magnifiques boucles noires, ornées de cristaux, se trouvait devant lui. Quelqu'un qui le fixait calmement de ses yeux ourlés de khôl, comme si cela était naturel qu'elle soit ainsi menacée d'une dague. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait à son front, il toisa en silence la jeune femme assise sereinement sur son lit.

« Tu es vraiment bruyant, tu sais. », affirma-t-elle, ne faisant aucun geste pour se soustraire à la pression de sa dague. « Vraiment, c'est à se demander comment tu as réussi à franchir les murs d'Alamut sans réveiller toute la cité. »

Il la fixa. La femme qui s'était enfuie en courant des jardins, les larmes aux yeux, avait disparu. Elle semblait parfaitement calme, seule une légère once de colère teintant ses traits. Doucement, il força ses muscles à se relâcher et abaissa son arme, la laissant retomber sur son lit. Elle dégageait une forte odeur d'encens. Sans aucune pudeur ou grossièreté, il glissa ses jambes hors de son lit et se leva, nauséeux. C'était trop, trop à revivre. La voir mourir dans son rêve pour ensuite la retrouver belle et bien vivante à son réveil, assise sur son lit comme si de rien n'était. De savoir que quand il rêvait de ce moment où il l'avait perdue – où il avait tout perdu – chaque nuit, elle, elle ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé, hormis ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui en dire.

Le mouvement qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil attira son attention. Par réflexe, sa main attrapa l'étoffe qu'elle lui lança.

« Habille-toi et suis-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Dastan regarda l'étoffe puis elle.

« Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour la pudeur, non ? » argua-t-elle, fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils.

Il s'empêcha de maugréer contre cette princesse qui ne savait pas quand il était bon de quitter une chambre, et enroula le tissu autour de sa taille. Quand il se retourna, elle était debout à côté de son lit, les mains le long du corps, sans la moindre trace de honte sur le visage. Elle soutint son regard pendant un moment, indéchiffrable, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie, rabattant son capuchon sur son visage. Dastan la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait le hall, regardant tout autour de lui.

« N'es-tu pas supposée être en contemplation ou en prières ? » s'enquit-il.

« Comme si je pouvais prier correctement après ce que tu m'as dit ! » rétorqua-t-elle, le menant vers un escalier. Il la suivit sans poser de questions. « Oh, et arrêtes de me regarder comme si je venais de massacrer des petits chiots ! » siffla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais annulé le mariage ! »

Elle le précéda en haut des escaliers, tout en haut du palais, à l'intérieur de la pièce où reposait la Dague. Elle entra, mais il resta appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux admirant les décorations de la pièce. Tout y brillait. Même dans la nuit noire, sans torche, on parvenait à se diriger grâce aux reflets dorés causés par la lueur de la lune. Toutes les richesses de cette pièce faisaient vaciller l'enfant des rues qui sommeillait en lui. Le tabernacle contenant la Dague était fermé, dissimulant son contenu. Une part de lui aurait voulu vérifier qu'elle se trouvait bien à l'intérieur.

« Elle est là. », assura calmement Tamina, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées.

Dastan la regarda se diriger vers l'autel, disparaissant derrière lui. Il entra à son tour dans le temple, la longue étoffe qu'il portait balayant le sol.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? », demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de lui, essayant de la localiser.

« Ma tante, la dernière gardienne, avait pris l'habitude de m'amener ici. » révéla Tamina, en sortant de l'ombre d'une colonne. « C'est un grand honneur d'être la Gardienne de la Dague. Mais, s'il y a bien une chose qu'une princesse de huit ans qui rêve de parcourir le monde ne veut pas entendre, c'est qu'elle devra rester à Alamut pour la protéger. »

Elle avait ôté son manteau, dévoilant sa robe blanche brodée d'or. Le tissu épousait parfaitement ses formes, laissant une épaule dénudée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière. Les motifs tracés à l'henné sur ses mains et ses pieds étaient encore plus complexes que précédemment, même s'il pouvait toujours distinguer l'étoile qui trônait au centre de chacun d'eux. Elle resta silencieuse durant toute sa contemplation, avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

« Nous sommes au cœur d'Alamut, ce temple fut la première construction faite après que les Dieux aient enfermé les Sables du Temps sous la cité. Le reste s'est construit tout autour de ce bâtiment. »

Dastan la regarda et Tamina soutint son regard, attendant patiemment qu'il bouge. Lentement, il entra complètement dans le temple, ses yeux parcourant le lieu. Un voile de tristesse traversa son regard et elle se demanda qui était mort en ses murs. Quand il fut totalement dans le temple, elle sentit qu'il était tendu et se doutait même que, s'il avait eu une arme, il l'aurait dégainé. Il se déplaçait dans le temple comme si les ombres qui le hantaient allaient se matérialiser pour l'attaquer. Les bras croisés, Tamina attendit patiemment devant le tabernacle, figure parfaite de la princesse et de la gardienne qu'elle était. Lentement, Dastan s'approcha d'elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue dans ma chambre ? » questionna-t-il. « Et pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? »

Tamina baissa les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il méritait bien une nuit emplie de cauchemars. Elle était supposée être en prières et contemplation, mais elle y avait renoncé. Il lui était impossible d'avoir l'esprit clair et apaisé, ou même un tant soit peu lucide après ce que Dastan lui avait révélé. Elle était troublée par le fait qu'elle ait été morte, et qu'il soit le seul à s'en souvenir. Elle détestait la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du jardin. Elle aurait pu pleurer au seul ton de sa voix.

Quand elle s'était approchée de sa chambre, elle avait tendu l'oreille. Elle l'avait entendu s'agiter et marmonner des noms. Ceux de son ami, de ses frères, de son père, tous teintés de tristesse et de douleur. Elle avait ouvert la porte en l'entendant protester, son ton empli de colère. Quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, il ne bougeait plus, mais agrippait fermement un coussin, menaçant de le déchirer. Il avait l'air torturé. Il bougeait la tête en tout sens, prisonnier de sa vision. Le voyant ainsi, sa volonté de le voir souffrir s'était égrenée. Elle était depuis à peine plus d'une minute lorsqu'il s'était brusquement redressé, criant son nom. Elle avait été trop choquée pour réagir quand elle avait senti sa dague contre sa gorge. Mais c'était son regard qui l'avait décidé.

L'homme qui s'était assis à ses côtés pour tout lui raconter et l'homme qui se tenait devant elle à présent était un homme qui avait perdu tout ce qu'il aimait et qui trouvait tout de même la force de continuer. Un homme qui avait sauvé le monde. Un homme qui avait fait tellement, mais qui était le seul à s'en souvenir. C'était un grand honneur d'utiliser la Dague, mais cet honneur avait aussi des conséquences. Les Gardiens et les Prêtres étaient préparés à ce fardeau, mais pas lui, et pourtant ce prince qui ignorait tout de son pouvoir quelques jours auparavant avait réussi à échapper à la folie qui suivait son utilisation. Il avait ouvert les Sables du Temps et survécu pour raconter cette histoire, une histoire que personne ne croirait jamais. Tamina savait que si ça avait été un autre homme – n'importe quel autre homme – elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il aille bien. Mais parce que Dastan était son futur époux, parce que le temps qu'il avait effacé l'incluait, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas juste. Pas pour lui, et étrangement, pas pour elle non plus.

Lentement, elle releva les yeux, les ancrant aux siens, tentant de le rassurer, ainsi que sa tante le lui avait enseigné. L'homme devant elle ne ressemblait guère au genre de roi dont avait besoin Alamut. Il n'avait rien d'un homme conquérant. Il était tout simplement brisé.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Elle le savait en partie grâce à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, mais également grâce aux indices qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle l'avait utilisé pour pouvoir mettre la Dague en sécurité – comme toute Gardienne l'aurait fait. Mais vu la façon dont il la regardait, elle avait dû faire bien plus que ça. Ils avaient dû faire bien plus que ça. Il y avait eu un 'eux', une équipe, et tout ça avait disparu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, pas entièrement. Même si le fait de mourir pour sauver le monde ne la réjouissait pas, c'était une chose pour laquelle elle avait été préparée. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait gardé le silence sur ces événements. Peut-être pensait-il la protéger? Peut-être y avait-il une autre raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas? Comme tout ce qui concernait la Dague, c'était chaotique.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qui s'était passé entre nous ? » demanda-t-elle. Il détourna le regard. « Dastan… »

« Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé dire ? » répliqua-t-il, en la regardant à nouveau. « J'étais si content que tout le monde soit vivant… Que tu sois vivante, que je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance. Je pensais… » Il secoua la tête. « Je pensais que ce serait suffisant. »

« Tu fais des cauchemars depuis ta première nuit ici. »

« Je suis un soldat et j'étais un enfant des rues avant ça. Je peux gérer les cauchemars. » contra-t-il.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à gérer ? » insista-t-elle, ignorant le ton défensif du Prince. « Parce que vu ton allure, tu ne le gères pas très bien. »

« Je vais très bien. » assura-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est pour cela qu'on dirait que tu tiens à peine debout ? » continua-t-elle, en s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu m'as réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit ! »

« Tu t'es réveillé tout seul ! » répondit-elle, en s'arrêtant juste devant lui, à quelques millimètres à peine. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis la Gardienne de la Dague, je peux t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » se borna-t-il.

Tamina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer une nouvelle fois quand elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu compter ses cils. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, elle se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de l'embrasser. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés dans cette autre réalité, il l'avait sous-entendu, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Que ressentirait-elle maintenant si elle s'approchait pour réduire l'espace qui les séparait ? Les yeux de Dastan scrutaient son visage, y cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Elle ignorait qui avait bougé en premier. Si c'était le désir du Prince ou sa propre curiosité. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle ressentit un choc électrique lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il fut d'abord tendre, hésitant même, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait et elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était tout aussi confuse. Mais peu à peu, les lèvres de Dastan se firent plus entreprenantes, alors qu'il semblait désespéré. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses propres lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa bouche bougeant en harmonie avec celle du Prince alors qu'il la pressait un peu plus contre lui. Il l'embrassait comme s'il s'agissait pour lui du seul moyen de rester en vie, comme un homme qui avait tout perdu et qui venait de tout retrouver. Elle s'agrippa à ses larges épaules, sentant ses genoux faiblir.

Et, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le baiser prit fin.

Dastan s'écarta, lui laissant une sensation de vide et de faiblesse, et la chaleur qui l'avait tantôt envahie s'évapora brusquement.

« Non… » murmura-t-il, plaçant une de ses mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre. « Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais dû… » Il butait sur ses mots. « Je suis désolé. »

Tamina ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regardant. Il semblait à moitié fou. Grâce aux rayons de lune, elle remarqua les marques rouges laissées sur ses bras comme elle s'y était accrochée, alors que ses lèvres restaient brûlantes de la chaleur de son baiser. Et à présent, il s'excusait. Tamina cligna des yeux, repoussant son envie de porter sa main à ses lèvres, s'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Désolé pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, trouvant enfin la force de parler. « Si tu t'excuses à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, cela risque d'être un drôle de mariage, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Comment peux-tu encore envisager de te marier avec moi ? » lança-t-il. « En sachant tout ce que tu sais… »

« Je sais que tu as sauvé le monde, sauvé le peuple d'Alamut… Tu as sauvé ton père, ton ami, tes frères… Tu m'as sauvé Dastan. » Elle mit de côté tous les doutes encore présents en elle. « Si je dois me marier, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas d'un homme aussi noble ? »

Il la regarda fixement. Même lorsqu'elle le complimentait, il pouvait noter ce léger sarcasme dans sa voix, auquel il avait fini par s'accoutumer. Il semblait que pour elle, la noblesse d'un perse n'était guère à prendre au sérieux. C'était là la Tamina qu'il connaissait. Tout était si confus. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si la femme qu'il avait perdue et celle qu'il avait devant lui étaient deux femmes différentes, c'était deux faces d'une même pièce. Elle était Tamina. Et quand ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. La chaleur qui avait embrasé son corps était identique, ce besoin d'être près d'elle à tout moment, de la sentir contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Parce que je… je… »

Elle se redressa.

« Je… je…. » l'imita-t-elle. « Dis-moi, Dastan, est-ce que tu m'embrassais moi ou la femme que tu as perdue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux, les bras ballants, et elle s'avança à nouveau contre lui, réduisant totalement l'espace entre eux. Il la laissa faire, n'esquissant même pas un mouvement afin de s'éloigner. Il resta stoïque face à cette approche, et ne parla que lorsqu'elle s'interrompit.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il sincèrement, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « La plupart du temps, je n'arrive pas à faire la différence. »

« C'est parce que nous sommes la même personne Dastan. » affirma-t-elle. « Les gens que tu vois – les lieux que tu vois – tout est identique. Ton oncle est toujours un traître, je suis toujours Gardienne. Ton fardeau est terrible, mais je peux t'aider, Dastan. » Elle lui prit la main. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Les yeux du prince se posèrent sur leurs mains jointes. Elle suivit son regard. La main qui tenait la sienne était rugueuse, c'était celle d'un soldat… celle d'un grand homme. Sa propre main était douce, ornée de symboles tracés à l'henné qui la marquait comme son épouse. Elle remarqua la façon dont leurs mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Elle était la Gardienne de la Dague, elle devait l'aider. Même si, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours des doutes. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas pour l'instant. Pas quand l'homme qui était devant elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il n'avait dit à personne d'autre ce qui s'était passé, elle en était certaine. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui.

« Cela ne servirait à rien. » assura-t-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux toujours rivés sur leurs mains. « Je le verrais toujours… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Voir quoi ? » l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

« Je n'arrête pas de les voir. » répéta-t-il, libérant sa main. « Encore et encore, et je ne peux rien faire. » Il se tut, furieux. « Je ne peux rien faire pour les sauver. »

« Tu les as déjà sauvés Dastan. Ton ami, tes frères, ton père, ton royaume… et moi. On est tous ici grâce à toi. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête de les voir mourir ? » cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce.

Furieux, il détourna son regard, se mordant les lèvres, comme s'il venait d'avouer un énorme secret. Lentement, elle avança la main et lui caressa la joue. Il se tendit un instant, comme si elle venait de le poignarder plutôt que de le caresser. Mais son corps se détendit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait totalement se briser devant elle. Tamina ne l'obligea pas à la regarder, mais elle s'assura qu'il ne regardât pas ailleurs non plus. Instinctivement, il pressa un peu plus sa joue contre sa main, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner.

« Oublie Dastan. » murmura-t-elle, son pouce caressant doucement sa pommette. « Il n'y a pas de futur dans ce que tu vois. »

Comme si ses seuls mots le libéraient, il s'écroula à ses pieds. Les mains de Tamina retombèrent le long de son corps alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, la serrant fermement entre ses bras, comme si elle était la dernière chose qui le retenait en ce monde. Après un moment, Tamina enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tandis que le corps du jeune prince tremblait, secoué de sanglots. Ses larmes mouillaient sa robe. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance qu'il puisse laisser des marques. Elle repoussa toutes les questions grouillant dans son esprit afin de le réconforter au mieux. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cet homme devant elle, en pleurs. Cet homme qui l'étreignait comme si elle était la seule à pouvoir le maintenir en vie.

Alors qu'elle le serrait ainsi dans ses bras, Tamina réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il laissait transparaitre ses émotions. Durant le court laps de temps où elle l'avait connu, elle avait pu remarquer à quel point il tenait à sa famille. La douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir à leur mort était inimaginable et pourtant, il s'était décidé à porter seul ce fardeau. Chaque nuit depuis un mois, il revoyait mourir en rêve toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait, et il n'en avait rien dit à personne. Elle détestait le fait qu'il ait gardé ça pour lui pendant si longtemps. Mais elle devait arrêter de penser à cela. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas à la veille de son mariage avec l'homme qui pleurait dans ses bras. Tamina ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, se focalisant sur ce prince qui avait sauvé le monde.

« Tout va bien, Dastan. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules, et elle se demanda si ce serait suffisant.

« Je suis là. » 


	3. Chapter 3

**N.T. : Rien ne m'appartient, ni le Prince de Perse, le film, ni l'histoire qui est à Enchantable. Encore un tout grand merci à Temperance qui corrige ce fic, c'est beaucoup de travail !**

« La Dague pose plus de problèmes qu'il est imaginable...»

Tamina tourna la tête vers Dastan. Sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte, assis contre une des colonnes du Temple. Dastan avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés par les pleurs, et Tamina, même si elle se sentait un peu mieux à présent, était fatiguée. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ces rituels demandant de rester éveillée toute la nuit. Et à présent, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle savait qu'il lui serait encore plus ardu de respecter son rituel. Elle devait se lever à l'aube pour se préparer pour le mariage et la fête qui allait suivre. Elle était prête à s'écrouler rien qu'en y pensant. Mais les noces imminentes étaient pourtant le dernier de ses soucis.

« Dastan », Tamina le regarda dans les yeux. « Est- ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il leva les yeux, les ancrant dans les siens. Lentement, il secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Cela ne semblait pas nécessaire. Son oncle s'était finalement trahi tout seul et les fouilles de sa chambre avaient été suffisantes à réunir des preuves qui le reliaient à la branche restante des Hassansins. Il avait demandé à mener les recherches mais Tus et son père lui avaient affirmé que son mariage passait avant tout, et qu'il ferait ce qu'il voulait après ce dernier. Il lui avait semblé que tout se déroulait pour le mieux, aussi n'avait-il pas ressenti le besoin de parler de tout ça. Il restait persuadé qu'on l'aurait pris pour un fou, ou pire, s'il révélait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Non. », dit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon oncle, ils avaient assez de soucis comme ça. »

Tamina acquiesça, mais il restait toujours une trace de doute dans ses yeux. Dastan soupira, sachant à peu près ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il savait qu'il devrait tout avouer à son père et à ses frères. Mais les choses avaient été si vite qu'il s'était trouvé des tas de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire… la plus facile étant son oncle. Nizam s'était trahi tout seul. Cela avait brisé le cœur de son père d'apprendre ainsi que son frère convoitait le trône. Dastan n'avait eu ni le courage, ni le cœur de révéler à son père tout ce que Nizam avait manigancé dans ce but. Tamina soutint son regard.

« Je sais que je dois leur dire. », grogna-t-il.

« Tu penses qu'ils ne vont pas bien réagir? », supposa-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

« Tus le prendra bien, mais je ne crois pas que son antistress en perles s'en sorte indemne. Garsiv ne va jamais arrêter de m'embêter à propos de son cheval... Quant à mon père… » Dastan hésita avant de continuer. « Mon père aimait Nizam plus que tout. »

Tamina resta silencieuse. Elle aurait voulu lui demander s'il serait capable d'utiliser la Dague pour les mêmes raisons. Ou si ses frères pourraient le faire. Mais cette question mourut sur ses lèvres avant d'être prononcée. Si Dastan avait eu quelques intentions sur le trône, celles-ci avaient été balayées pas l'horreur de voir ses frères morts. Garsiv pourrait vouloir faire la même chose, mais s'il aimait son frère ne serait-ce que moitié moins que Dastan, il n'en ferait rien. Elle ne voyait pas de danger pour la Dague au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se demandait s'ils s'interrogeaient sur l'état de Dastan, mais peut-être que les soldats perses ne parlaient guère de ces choses-là… même s'ils étaient frères. Les yeux de Dastan quittèrent les siens pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il semblait plus calme à présent qu'il avait laissé libre court à ses émotions, mais il restait troublé par son aventure, et le serait sans doute encore un bon bout de temps.

« Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à leur annoncer... », proposa-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard surpris. « Je peux expliquer les pouvoirs de la Dague. Je ne bafouillerais peut-être pas, et je ne tiendrais pas de discours rocambolesque, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir mieux que toi. »

La surprise fut remplacée par de l'humour dans ses yeux. Tamina sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Quand il sourit, elle ouvrit la bouche, énervée, pour lui dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque d'elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il leva sa main, la faisant taire.

« Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu voulais être gentille avec moi. », dit-il. « Et tu as raison. » continua-t-il, alors qu'elle gardait le silence. « Tu expliqueras sûrement mieux que moi cette chose. »

« Cette chose, comme tu dis, est un cadeau des dieux ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Un cadeau qui engendre bien des problèmes ! », maugréa-t-il. « Est-ce que tous tes dieux font des cadeaux pareils ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'un ton âpre, saisissant l'occasion qu'il lui tendait. « Et si tu veux être mon mari, tu devras apprendre à respecter ces cadeaux ! »

« Si je veux ? Est-ce que tu reconsidères le mariage ? »

« Non, absolument pas ! », rétorqua-t-elle avant de baisser la voix. « Malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, mon peuple a besoin d'un roi tel que toi. »

« Notre peuple, Tamina, et si on se marie, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. »

Tamina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer qu'il faisait l'idiot mais elle réalisa qu'il y avait une certaine véracité dans ses propos. Dans leurs propos à tous deux. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen d'unir leurs deux peuples, ce qui n'allait pas être facile, étant donné leur passé commun peu cordial. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'interrogeant sur le fait que leurs disputes régulières aient pu les rapprocher dans cette autre réalité, dont il était le seul à se souvenir. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à envahir son espace personnel et bien qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles elle se rapprochait de lui quand ils se disputaient, le fait était qu'elle ne s'en sentait absolument pas gênée. Il se tourna pour l'observer, son corps se penchant légèrement vers elle. Elle s'était également tournée, de sorte qu'ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient très proches, si proches qu'elle distinguait parfaitement toutes les petites blessures et cicatrices de son visage, et les marques qu'il avait laissé sur ses lèvres en les mordillant. Elle vit ses yeux dévier vers ses propres lèvres, avant de revenir à ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Si on se marie, on va devoir s'y habituer. »

Dastan la regarda. Il respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Une fois de plus, son odeur d'encens emplissait ses narines. Mais cette fois, il n'en ressentait aucun désespoir. Le désir, en revanche, était toujours là, ainsi que la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, légèrement teintée d'amertume. Il vit les yeux de la princesse balayer son visage, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ses lèvres avant de revenir à ses yeux. Le temps, cette force terrible qui pouvait tout faire basculer, semblait s'écouler au ralenti. Il avait l'impression d'être en haut d'une tour, sur le rebord, en équilibre, sachant que le prochain mouvement pouvait soit le sauver, soit le faire basculer. Des centaines de choses passaient dans son esprit en cet instant, pourtant, lorsqu'il se pencha davantage, ce dernier sembla se vider.

Il n'y eut aucune urgence ou désespoir dans ce baiser, le rendant tout à fait différent de leurs baisers précédents, dans cette réalité ou dans l'autre. Toutes les sensations, de la douceur de ses lèvres au goût épicé qui restait sur sa langue, tout était amplifié. Elle n'était pas hésitante, ses lèvres imitant les siennes. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle avait doucement posé sa main sur son bras, ne s'agrippant pas à lui désespérément. Elle était douce, chaude, et totalement réelle et pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau. Quand elle se recula, lentement, ses lèvres semblèrent restées contre les siennes, en un contact si léger qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé.

« Tu devrais y aller. »

Dastan ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose sans savoir comment le formuler. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à s'excuser quand elle sourit.

« Je suis supposée être en contemplation. Aventures ou non, si on te trouve ici, nous risquons de provoquer une guerre avant même le mariage ! »

Il fut soulagé en entendant ces mots. Tamina faillit éclater de rire en voyant son expression, cette dernière se transformant vite en un rictus dévoilant son intention de ne pas la laisser seule dans le temple, même si elle ignorait s'il s'agissait là de chevalerie ou de réel désir.

« Je croyais que tu devais rester ici jusqu'à l'aube... », fit-il. « Et je pense qu'on a déjà la preuve qu'aucun garde n'est là pour te surveiller. »

« Et tu comptes donc t'en charger? », déduisit-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. », objecta-t-il. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les ennuis la suivent... »

« La Dague n'attire pas les ennuis. », le contredit-elle.

« Je faisais référence à la Gardienne. », précisa-t-il.

Tamina s'efforça de ne pas sourire bêtement. Il était vraiment charmant, parfois un peu rustre, mais ça le rendait d'une certaine manière encore plus charmant. Elle avait toujours pensé se marier avec un prince prétentieux plus amoureux de lui-même que d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Dastan pour savoir si elle était amoureuse de lui, mais les heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été bien meilleures que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré. Mais elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ils n'étaient pas mariés. Et s'il était surpris dans le temple avant d'être son époux, tout le monde deviendrait affreusement suspicieux, ce qui serait vraiment très gênant. Après un moment de silence, Tamina se releva.

« Où vas-tu ? », demanda Dastan, se relevant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tabernacle contenant la Dague. Se plaçant sur le côté du tabernacle, elle saisit un bol empli d'encens et d'huile sacrée. Avec précaution, elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'était relevé, l'observant curieusement, en silence. « Tamina ? »

« Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. », dit-elle, avançant vers lui précautionneusement afin de ne pas renverser le contenu du bol. «Nous allons devoir subir trois jours de fête. » Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas. « Je ne vais pas venir te réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas, et je ne peux pas me marier seule, alors j'ai besoin que tu sois un minimum alerte. »

« Et cette huile est censée m'aider ? », questionna-t-il, en désignant le bol qu'elle tenait toujours.

« La bénédiction que je vais te donner le fera. », assura-t-elle, s'arrêtant devant lui. Il regarda tour à tour le bol, puis elle. « Est-ce que tu l'acceptes ? »

« La bénédiction ? », demanda-t-il. Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Très bien. », céda-t-il.

« Tends tes mains. »

Il obéit, tâchant de ne pas paraître trop ridicule. Tamina plongea ses doigts dans le bol. Le parfum atteignit le prince, s'accordant à merveille à l'odeur de Tamina. Elle appliqua ses doigts au centre de la paume de Dastan, délicatement. Elle dessina ensuite quelque chose sur sa peau. Grâce aux rayons de lune, il parvint à distinguer la forme qu'elle traçait, une étoile s'accordant avec celles qui ornaient le centre des symboles qu'elle portait elle-même. Elle prit son autre main et recommença avant de diriger ses doigts vers son front. Enfin, elle replongea ses doigts dans l'huile et finit par son cœur. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, retraçant du regard les motifs qu'elle créait. Il sentait l'huile chaude sur sa peau, bien qu'à chaque fois que ses doigts quittaient sa peau, il ressentait un froid immense. Quand elle eut terminé sa bénédiction, elle posa une main sur sa tête, fermant ses paupières.

Bien qu'il l'ait regardé attentivement jusque-là, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. L'odeur de l'huile et son parfum envahirent ses narines. Il ignorait si cela était dû à ses paroles, aux émotions auxquelles il s'était laissé aller, à cette bénédiction ou tout simplement à la fatigue, mais le poids qui pesait sur son cœur semblait s'être quelque peu allégé. Une certaine paix l'envahit, tandis qu'il se tenait là, devant la Gardienne de la Dague, paumes vers le ciel, recouvert d'huile. Elle ne parla pas, ne semblant pas avoir besoin de mots pour sa bénédiction. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était apaisant et serein. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures.

Lentement, elle retira sa main. Dastan ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le bol d'huile qu'elle tenait toujours en main. La surface de l'huile était trouble, comme si elle venait d'y plonger ses doigts. Lentement, le liquide redevint clair et Dastan y vit son visage. La tension qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'alors semblait avoir disparu, il était comme apaisé. Il vit les étoiles que Tamina avait dessinées sur lui, et celles qu'elle avait sur elle, correspondant toutes à celles peintes sur le plafond du Temple. Dastan observa son reflet dans l'huile avant lever les yeux vers Tamina. Cette dernière gardait la tête baissée, les yeux clos. Elle ressemblait plus à une statue qu'à une femme, seule sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations, témoignant de son humanité.

Elle releva la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard était paisible, comme si elle venait tout juste de parler à ses dieux. Dastan ignorait si c'était vraiment le cas, mais la paix semblait l'avoir envahit tout entière.

« Comment… »

« Bonne nuit, Dastan...» souffla-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle lui sourit sereinement et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autres réponses. Quand il eut atteint les portes du Temple, il se retourna. Elle s'était déplacée silencieusement jusqu'au tabernacle afin de déposer le bol d'huile. Elle descendit ensuite les marches et s'agenouilla devant l'autel. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse être si silencieuse. Il la regarda un moment avant de faire volte-face pour quitter le Temple. Ses pieds le menèrent vers les escaliers allant vers le hall principal. Son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Il regagna enfin sa chambre, ayant évité les serviteurs. Il ferma rapidement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Son lit était toujours défait, sa dague brillant sur les draps.

Le besoin de dormir se fit vite bien trop fort pour y résister. Son désir de rester éveillé s'envola rapidement dès qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Il eut à peine le courage d'ôter la dague du lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever l'étoffe qui était toujours autour de sa taille. L'odeur de l'encens qui enveloppait Tamina l'enivrait et avant de pouvoir penser à autre chose, il s'endormit.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Dastan ne rêva pas de morts.

Et il ne se réveilla pas non plus en hurlant, même si son réveil ne fut guère plus agréable.

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Dastan esquissa une grimace et tourna la tête, tentant de se soustraire à la sensation désagréable, mais rien n'y fit. Feignant de dormir, Dastan voulut attraper la dague sous son oreiller, mais cette dernière n'était plus là. Il en déduisit que quelqu'un s'amusait à le chatouiller, sûrement à l'aide d'une plume. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, Dastan se redressa brusquement sur son lit, essayant d'attraper la main de son agresseur. Il était rapide, mais son frère aussi, et il ôta la fameuse plume de sa portée. Dastan jeta un regard furieux à Garsiv qui éclata de rire face à son expression.

« C'était la première fois depuis un mois que je dormais vraiment ! »

« Tu sembles vraiment reposé. », admit Garsiv entre deux éclats de rire. « Mais malheureusement, c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Tu dois ressembler à un vrai Prince le jour de ton mariage, ou du moins essayer… »

« Ah oui ? », dit Dastan. « Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu ressemblais pourtant plus à un saoulard qu'à un prince lors du tien...»

« Oh, petit frère... », soupira Garsiv. « Comme tu l'apprendras, le deuxième mariage ne compte pas vraiment. »

Dastan ouvrit la bouche pour protester et affirmer qu'il s'agirait là de son unique mariage, mais il fut interrompu.

« Assez! », intervint Tus, stoppant la dispute naissante de ses frères. « Tu t'es bien amusé ? », demanda-t-il à Garsiv avant de regarder Dastan. « C'est ton premier mariage, tu te dois de ressembler à un Prince… », Il s'arrêta un instant, attrapant l'étoffe qui entourait toujours sa taille. « …et aussi d'être habillé ! »

Tus se retourna et Garsiv pérora :

« Ne sois pas stupide. », lança-t-il. « Qui m'a donné cette plume selon toi? »

« Vous deux, vous n'arrêtez pas depuis mon arrivée au palais. », souffla Dastan. « Je sais bien qui t'a donné cette plume. »

« On essaie juste de te faire sentir chez toi. », dit Garsiv alors que Dastan levait les yeux au ciel. « Bon, assez parlé, va donc te laver à présent ! »

Dastan regarda ses mains. Il n'y avait plus d'huile sur ses paumes et il était sûr qu'elle avait également séché sur son front. Lorsque Garsiv lui tourna lui aussi le dos, Dastan y porta sa main. Il ne restait que l'odeur de Tamina. Il se demanda s'il devait nettoyer la bénédiction mais il se dit qu'elle était au courant des nombreux préparatifs dont ils allaient tous deux faire l'objet avant ce mariage. Le jeune prince soupira, se releva et regarda ses frères.

« Allez...Faites donc de moi ce que bon vous semble... »

Des heures plus tard, quand une des servantes ferma le dernier bouton de son costume, Dastan regretta grandement ses mots.

Il avait été lavé, parfumé et trempé dans des tas de bassines emplies d'eau parfumée. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant lavé depuis son adoption, lorsque ses tout nouveaux frères avaient alors insisté afin qu'il prenne un bain. Bien sûr, les princes ne savaient pas alors comment laver quelqu'un, pas plus que Dastan, et ils s'étaient donc contentés de lui verser de l'eau chaude dessus jusqu'à ce que Garsiv déclare qu'il sentait meilleur. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait des serviteurs à leur disposition, et bien qu'il ait déjà essayé ses habits de mariage auparavant, Dastan se sentait encore plus ridicule à présent, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de Tus et Garsiv.

« Ne fais donc pas cette tête. », fit Garsiv. « C'est juste un mariage. »

« J'ai l'air idiot. », déclara Dastan, le regardant avec horreur. « Le mariage commence à midi… Je vais refléter les rayons du soleil et aveugler tout le monde avec cela. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu n'es pas aussi propre que cela. », rétorqua Garsiv.

Dastan reporta son attention sur le miroir. Ses habits de mariage étaient vraiment ceux d'un prince. La moindre parcelle de ses vêtements était brodée. Tout en partant du col jusqu'aux boutons, absolument tout était recouvert d'or, d'argent ou de bronze en quantité suffisante pour nourrir une famille entière un mois durant. Son visage était propre et rasé de frais, dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière. Garsiv bâilla et s'étira.

« On t'attend dehors. », déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dastan le regarda s'éloigner rapidement et il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose capable de le faire sortir si vite. Il tourna la tête vers son autre frère. Tus était près de la fenêtre, ses doigts jouant avec son antistress. Dastan se souvenait l'avoir récupéré dans cette autre réalité, juste après que Nizam l'ait tué. Même dans la mort, son frère avait tout d'un roi. À présent, alors qu'il se tenait près de la fenêtre, habillé pour le mariage de son frère, Dastan se demandait si un jour, il aurait l'air ne fût-ce qu'à moitié aussi noble. Un malaise s'empara de lui mais il resta silencieux. Ce fut Tus qui prit finalement la parole.

« Je me souviens encore du jour où père t'as ramené du marché avec lui. », dit-il, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. « Tu avais l'air si jeune et effrayé quand père t'as conduit vers nous. Tu te souviens des premiers mots de Garsiv à ton encontre ? »

« Il a dit que je sentais si mauvais qu'il espérait que père m'avait eu pour un bon prix. », répondit Dastan.

« Aucun de nous ne savait ce que père voyait en toi, pas à ce moment en tout cas. » poursuivit Tus, se retournant pour regarder Dastan. « Mais tu étais si intrépide et têtu, tu refusais qu'on te traite comme si tu n'appartenais pas à notre monde. Père a eu notre respect à la naissance, mais tu es le premier à l'avoir gagné. »

Dastan vit Tus marcher à travers la pièce, se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu m'as répété les mots que père m'avait dit avant de venir ici. », dit-il.

« Un roi écoute toujours ses conseillers mais suit toujours son cœur. », répondit Dastan, sachant exactement ce dont voulait parler Tus, comme si ses mots étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

« J'ai remarqué à quel point tu semblais perturbé ces temps-ci. », enchaîna Tus. « Garsiv aussi. Les choses ont été chaotiques ces derniers temps, avec la mort de notre oncle et sa trahison. »

Dastan acquiesça. La peur lui tenaillait la gorge. Il aurait voulu tout avouer maintenant à Tus, il aurait voulu que son frère connaisse toute l'histoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand ils étaient sur le point de se rendre à son mariage. Il avait besoin de temps pour leur dire, et bien leur expliquer, afin de les convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou. Et il n'avait pas le temps maintenant. Il fut surpris devant l'air coupable de Tus. Quel chemin parcouru depuis ce jour ou Garsiv avait demandé à leur père s'il n'avait pas surpayé cet orphelin ramené du marché.

« Suis ton cœur Dastan. », dit Tus. « Et s'il te dit de fuir, je peux t'ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Dastan sourit aux propos de son frère. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Qu'une alliance dépende de ce mariage ou non, Tus aurait ouvert la fenêtre pour l'aider à s'échapper. En demandant gentiment, Garsiv lui aurait même prêté son cheval pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir plus rapidement. Mais Dastan savait qu'il n'irait nulle part. Même s'il n'avait pas été à moitié aussi amoureux de la femme avec qui il allait se marier, il l'aurait tout de même épousé. Il n'était pas un prince de sang, mais il était tout de même un prince de Perse.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une échappatoire. », assura-t-il

« Très bien. », conclut Tus. « Allons à ton mariage, dans ce cas. Je ne pense pas que Garsiv puisse attendre encore bien longtemps pour boire. »

« Allons donc permettre à Garsiv de boire... »

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Les serviteurs couraient en tous sens, se chargeant des derniers préparatifs. Dastan regarda l'escalier, se demandant si Tamina était toujours dans le haut temple ou si elle avait déjà été conduite dans la salle de leur mariage. Garsiv observait les gens affairés autour de lui d'un air amusé. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Dastan le rejoignit, suivi de Tus. Tout à coup, l'apaisement qu'il avait pu ressentir s'évapora brusquement à la vue de la foule les acclamant aux pieds du palais.

Une foule de gens venue assister à son mariage.

« Tu vois ça ! Cela ressemblera peut-être à un mariage princier, finalement. », se moqua Garsiv, un sourire narquois sur le visage alors que Dastan s'efforçait de ne pas vomir. « La ville entière doit être là ! »

« Respire profondément. », lui conseilla Tus.

« Oui, parce qu'on n'a pas le temps de te nettoyer si tu vomis. », renchérit Garsiv.

Alors que Dastan observait la foule, se concentrant sur sa respiration comme Tus le lui avait conseillé, la foule applaudit de plus belle. Mais, contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, elle scandait à présent un nom. Il fallut un moment pour que les voix s'unissent et que ce nom puisse être distinct.

Tamina.

Ils criaient son nom alors que leur chère princesse, prêtresse et Gardienne de la Dague apparaissait. Ils l'avaient aperçu, ou elle s'était laissée voir. Dastan prit une grande inspiration avant de s'éloigner du balcon.

« Allons-y. », dit-il. « Avant que je n'arrive en retard à mon propre mariage. »

« Ah! Dastan, toujours pressé... », le taquina Garsiv. « Voici un conseil pour ta nuit de noces : ne le sois pas ! »

Dastan faillit s'étouffer, il jura et toussa alors que ses frères explosaient de rire.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre une attitude sérieuse alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte marquant l'entrée de la salle de cérémonie. Après une rapide vérification de leurs tenues, ils firent face à la porte, prêts pour le mariage du jeune prince. Les applaudissements se firent plus bruyants, comme si la foule savait qu'ils se trouvaient là. La porte massive s'ouvrit, les menant à la première partie de la cérémonie.

Sans hésitation, les princes de Perse pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Les portes se fermèrent derrière eux. 


	4. Chapter 4

Toutes les cérémonies et les préparations du monde n'auraient pu préparer Dastan à son mariage.

Il avait assisté avec ennui aux quatre mariages de Tus et aux trois de Garsiv, comme le bon frère et prince qu'il était. Il savait donc parfaitement comment allait se dérouler son propre mariage, les coutumes persanes consistant à montrer à Tamina qu'elle lui devait obéissance. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, ce qui allait être dit, ce qui allait arriver. Il connaissait tellement bien son rôle qu'il aurait pu faire tout ça en dormant. Il s'était demandé pourquoi on l'avait tant fait répéter, au point que parfois sa tête débordait de ces paroles étranges, n'en comprenant pas toujours leur utilité. Mais quand Tamina entra dans la pièce et ôta son voile, il comprit.

Parce que, à cet instant précis, il se trouva même incapable de parler.

Tamina était belle à couper le souffle, la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Les cristaux ornant sa chevelure la rendaient encore plus magnifique. L'henné sur ses mains et ses pieds était encore plus doré que d'habitude, et il lui sembla même que de la poussière d'or brillait dans ses cheveux. Le khôl faisait ressortir ses yeux, accentuant son charisme. Elle ne portait plus l'une de ses robes blanche et or dans lesquelles il était habitué à la voir, mais une robe rouge brodée d'or et d'argent. Des bijoux en or et en argent paraient ses poignets, ses chevilles et ses doigts. Si elle détestait porter ces habits de cérémonies, elle ne le montrait pas. Tamina était, semblait-il, extrêmement douée pour dissimuler ses sentiments, semblant toujours sereine.

La cérémonie en elle-même passa très rapidement. Dastan se souvint à peine des mots qu'ils échangèrent. Personne ne rit, et il en conclut qu'il devait s'être pas mal comporté, ne sachant même pas comment il avait pu y parvenir. La cérémonie n'exigeait que peu de paroles de leur part, mais quand Tamina les prononça, elle semblait calme et sereine, comme si ce genre de cérémonies faisaient partie de son quotidien, ce qui était peut-être bel et bien le cas. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, mais lorsque la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, et qu'il entendit son père applaudir, une vague de soulagement gagna Dastan. Il réalisa soudainement que lui et Tamina étaient enfin mariés, et il crut s'effondrer à nouveau, pour de toutes autres raisons.

Alors que tout le monde semblait penser que tout allait pour le mieux, Tamina, elle, semblait convaincue que le fait qu'il ait réussit à tenir toute la cérémonie relevât du miracle. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte, main dans la main, pour aller saluer leur peuple, Dastan se demanda s'il n'allait pas être malade. Il avait combattu des armées, sauvé le monde, était retourné dans le temps, mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce jour.

« On dirait que tu vas vomir. », constata Tamina.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais nul pour ce genre de choses ? », demanda-t-il, avec un léger sourire.

« Je l'avais deviné dès ta demande de fiançailles...", répliqua Tamina. « Ne dis rien. Respire par le nez. » Elle regarda autour d'elle et baissa la voix. « Et souviens-toi que ces gens ne se souviennent pas que tu les as sauvé d'un Armageddon. Ils pensent que tu as envahi leur cité, alors essaie de faire bonne impression. »

« Sourire et saluer ? »

« Sourire et saluer. »

Timidement, il acquiesça tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et que les bruits de la foule devenaient véritablement assourdissants.

Plus tard, quand Dastan repenserait à son mariage, quatre choses lui reviendraient à l'esprit : le bruit, les couleurs, les épices et Tamina. Les trois premières choses se mélangeant pour former une symphonie de sensations assourdissantes, et il souhaita presque être aveugle, sourd et privé d'odorat. La quatrième chose, par contre, oh, la quatrième semblait être la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir clairement. En la regardant, personne ne pourrait s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, ni qu'elle s'était mariée à un homme qu'elle avait rencontré parce que son frère avait désobéi aux ordres de leur père en envahissant sa cité. Elle avait l'air parfaitement impassible, le modèle parfait d'une nouvelle mariée. Elle parla sans gêne à ses frères et à son père, à leurs femmes, et à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, avec un charme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Dastan était sûr qu'elle avait mieux berné les gens que lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le berner, lui.

Il pouvait voir ses poings se serrer, dissimulés par les manches de sa robe. Il voyait la façon dont ses lèvres se serraient quand les gens s'éloignaient, le fait qu'elle se forçât à ne pas reculer lorsque quelqu'un posait la main sur elle. Lui-même était exténué après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et toutes les préparations qui avaient précédé le mariage, alors, il n'imaginait même pas comment devait se sentir Tamina. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à rester impassible tout au long de la fête, elle était douée pour cela. Mais lui, était doué pour s'échapper de ces fêtes, autant qu'elle pour y participer. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Bis qui, heureusement, n'était pas encore trop saoul. Il marcha rapidement vers lui et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Couvre-moi. » dit-il.

Bis se retournas mais Dastan était déjà parti en direction de Tamina, assise près de deux des femmes de Tus. La deuxième femme la regardait avec tout sauf de la gentillesse. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage. Les deux femmes autour d'elle furent surprises par l'arrivée de Dastan mais Tamina était trop perdue dans son ennui masqué pour l'entendre approcher. Il se baissa légèrement et les regarda toutes les trois.

« Désolé. », déclara-t-il. « Mais j'aimerais vous emprunter ma femme. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tendit sa main à Tamina qui la prit immédiatement. Il la releva, le poids de tous ses bijoux rendant la chose difficile. Ils y arrivèrent tout de même et ils fendirent la foule. Il ne savait absolument pas où il l'emmenait, mais tout autre endroit serait mieux qu'ici.

« Dastan, où est-ce qu'on va ? », demanda Tamina, bien qu'elle ne tentât rien pour se soustraire à son emprise. « On se doit d'être présents à cette sorte de cérémonie. »

« Ouais. », fit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. « Mais on peut s'en échapper un instant. ». Il regarda devant lui, surpris de se retrouver dans le même couloir que dans lequel elle l'avait amené lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté la Dague pour la première fois dans cette réalité. Il se tourna pour faire face à la fontaine. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais nul pour ce genre de choses. »

« Les cérémonies ressemblent rarement à celle-ci. », assura Tamina, avançant à ses côtés devant la fontaine. « Mais toi, tu es autorisé à te marier plusieurs fois ; moi, c'est la seule cérémonie à laquelle j'aurais droit. »

Dastan la regarda, surpris d'entendre une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, avant de réaliser qu'on avait probablement dû lui répéter toute la journée qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'être la première épouse de Dastan… insinuant ainsi qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais épouser quelqu'un d'autre après toi ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne le feras pas ? »

« Non ! », répondit-il, choqué qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. A son regard, il vit que Tamina ne le croyait pas. « Mais frères se sont mariés pour des alliances. Pas par amour. »

Tamina croisa à nouveau son regard. Les nuits de contemplation l'avait privée de sommeil, et c'était déjà assez difficile de penser clairement sans rajouter à cela tout ce stress et toutes ces heures à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux dans cette autre réalité. Entre les préparatifs du mariage et les conversations avec les femmes de Tus et Garsiv qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire quelle chance elle avait d'être la première épouse même s'il ne s'agissait que du plus jeune prince, Tamina avait une envie folle de s'étrangler avec un de ses jupons. Elle avait fait son devoir en tant que prêtresse, mettant de côté ses propres aspirations afin de surveiller l'homme qui avait sauvé le monde. Mais, alors qu'elle fixait la fontaine, Tamina se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour reporter le mariage.

« Amour ? », répéta-t-elle, ses yeux revenant vers lui. « Est-ce que tu penses m'aimer ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Je pense que je t'aime plus que mes frères n'aiment leur femmes. », répliqua-t-il.

Tamina reporta son attention sur la fontaine. Honteuse, elle sentit des larmes se former sans raison au coin de ses paupières. Cette journée était à la fois superbe et affreuse. Affreuse parce qu'elle se mariait avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment et dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, en tout cas, pas encore. Elle avait accepté cela, se résignant à ce que le jour de son mariage fut atroce. Mais, c'était aussi superbe journée, parce que bien qu'elle ne fût pas amoureuse de Dastan, elle l'appréciait énormément. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Et elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Elle savait parfaitement comment se comporter quand elle devait faire son devoir. Mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir dans la situation actuelle.

Sa tristesse dut se peindre sur son visage car Dastan reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. », s'excusa-t-il. « C'est juste que… j'avais l'impression que tu allais mal et j'ai pensé que ça s'arrangerait si on… »

« Non, tout va bien. », le rassura Tamina, lui adressant son meilleur sourire. « Merci. », dit-elle, en se dirigeant lentement vers la fontaine. Elle s'assit sur le rebord avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit que je déteste devoir m'habiller comme ça. »

« Je pensais qu'avec ces robes de prières que tu portes toujours, tu aimerais cela. », répondit Dastan, semblant se détendre un peu.

« Traditions. », rétorqua Tamina. « Et crois moi, c'était pire encore pour les gardiennes précédentes. »

Dastan s'avança vers elle. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'assit ses côtés. Ils restèrent assis un long moment, laissant le silence et les douces couleurs qui les entouraient les calmer après l'océan de bruit et de couleurs vives qui les avaient englouti lors de la fête. Le sentant assis près d'elle, Tamina ferma les yeux un moment, appuyant un peu plus ses doigts contre ses tempes. Ce moment de paix, bien qu'infime, était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé pouvoir avoir le jour de son mariage. Dastan restait silencieux et immobile à côté d'elle, lui laissant le temps de se détendre. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, défroissant le devant de sa robe, tout en le regardant.

« On devrait y retourner. »

« D'accord. », acquiesça-t-il, se relevant avant de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à faire de même. Tamina se redressa. « Allons-y. »

« Dastan. », fit-elle, en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main, le faisant s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. « Merci. »

Il sourit.

« Avec plaisir... », murmura-t-il avant de la reconduire vers la fête.

Ils furent vire séparés par la foule qui célébrant leurs noces. Entre la nourriture, les boissons et toutes les tapes dans le dos qu'il reçut, Dastan se persuada qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain s'il devait encore endurer ça longtemps. Tamina non plus ne semblait pas enchantée par leur situation, mais elle réussit tout de même à paraître dix fois plus gracieuse que lui. La fête était encore bien active après la tombée de la nuit, et les serviteurs vinrent allumer les torches qui avaient été placées dans le jardin. Il était sûr que la fête allait durer encore bien longtemps, enchaînant sûrement sur la fête prévue le lendemain.

Lui, par contre, avait d'autres choses à faire.

Dastan ne remarqua pas le moment où Tamina fut emmenée, ne notant son absence que quand il la chercha du regard sans la trouver. Il eut une drôle de sensation en constatant son absence. Il scruta la foule encore une fois, la cherchant à nouveau, mais en vain. Il abaissa la coupe qu'il était en train de boire, et se retourna vers quelqu'un pour l'interroger, quand un bras vint se poser sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête pour voir Garsiv, un grand sourire sur le visage témoignant du fait qu'il était légèrement saoul et de bonne humeur.

« Déjà amoureux ? », demanda Garsiv en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu vas vite. », ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. « N'ais pas peur Dastan, c'est ta nuit de noces. »

« Tamina est déjà là-bas ? »

« Ca ou bien elle a fuit en se faisant accompagner de six serviteurs. »

La boule que Dastan avait au ventre se détendit légèrement avant de s'amplifier encore plus. Tamina n'avait pas été kidnappée, non, on l'avait emmené se préparer pour leur nuit de noces. Soudain, il sentit son estomac se serrer. Nuit de noces, sa nuit de noces avec Tamina. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Après tout, après seulement une journée, elle s'était collée à lui pour essayer de reprendre la Dague. Et quelle que soit la situation, lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'une fine couche de tissu vous séparant, c'était assez difficile de penser à autre chose. Sa gorge se noua en songeant à ce moment, même s'il tenta tant bien que ma de ne rien laisser paraître. Garsiv, fort heureusement, semblait trop saoul ou trop heureux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Voilà. », fit-il, attrapant la première bouteille qui lui tombait entre les mains. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Dastan but la moitié de la bouteille, plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

Mais il sentit l'alcool lui monter à la tête, et se dit que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. La seule pensée qu'elle, Tamina, soit en train de l'attendre lui faisait déjà tourner la tête. Dans cette réalité, il avait rêvé d'elle pendant un mois, avant de se sentir idiot de penser ainsi à une femme qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre et à qui il cachait un si grand secret. Il lui avait dit la vérité à présent, et une partie de lui se demandait si passer leur nuit de noces maintenant, comme ça, était vraiment une bonne idée. C'était nécessaire, il le savait, mais l'idée que son père, ses amis… le royaume entier en fait, sache qu'il l'avait fait avec Tamina le rendait malade. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le palais royal étant enfant, il avait été étonné par l'intérêt que les gens portaient à la royauté. Mais à présent, il aurait aimé qu'ils s'en soucient un peu moins, ou qu'ils y fassent moins attention.

« Tu te sens mieux ? », s'enquit Garsiv. « Bien. », ajouta-t-il avant que Dastan ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit. « Allons en haut. J'espère que ta nouvelle femme est prête. », continua-t-il. Dastan fronça les sourcils. « Il va lui falloir toute la nuit pour défaire ces boutons. »

Sans mots, Dastan acquiesça alors que Garsiv le conduisait déjà en haut des escaliers et il fit de son mieux afin de ne pas donner l'impression d'être amené en salle d'exécution. Finalement, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre. Garsiv recula d'un pas. Dastan se retourna pour le regarder. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son frère sembla l'examiner un instant, avant de tendre sa main vers lui. Il y eut un petit bruit, et Dastan vit un bouton au creux de la main de son frère.

« Mon cadeau de mariage. », annonça Garsiv, tenant le bouton entre ses doigts avant de se pencher vers lui. « Il y a plus de chances qu'elle t'arrache ta chemise si elle voit qu'il manque un bouton. », expliqua-t-il. « Quand tu auras atteint ta troisième femme, tu pourras lui faire couper le tissus sur toi directement ! »

« Garsiv... », souffla Dastan en regardant son frère et se penchant à son tour à son oreille. « Je pense que je n'en n'aurais qu'une. », confia-t-il.

« Seulement une ? », s'exclama Garsiv. « Es-tu fou ? »

« Non. », murmura Dastan. « Mais je pense que je suis amoureux. »

« Eh bien, elle est certainement assez jolie pour compter pour deux, pas comme ces laiderons qu'a épousé Tus. »

Dastan rit doucement, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Les mots de Garsiv n'étaient pas tout à fait faux. Les deux dernières femmes de Tus étaient loin d'être des beautés.

« Il… on… on avait besoin d'alliés. », dit Dastan, essayant de défendre son frère, bien qu'ils sachent tous pertinemment que ça avait été de mauvais choix.

« Je suis sûr qu'il essayait de se persuader ainsi quand il se tenait devant la chambre nuptiale. » renchérit Garsiv, toujours en train de rire.

« Il est le futur roi. », ajouta Dastan, essayant tant bien que mal de rester sérieux. « Il doit faire des sacrifices. »

« Ouais. », fit Garsiv, reprenant son sérieux lui aussi avant d'arranger la veste de son jeune frère. « En parlant de cela... », conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Va la chercher, Lion ! »

Dastan leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment un surnom si féroce pouvait paraitre aussi ridicule sorti de la bouche de son frère. Il tendit la main pour saisir la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était magnifique, comme pour tout ce qui concernait les préparations de leur mariage. Des pétales de fleurs étaient déposés un peu partout dans la pièce, baignant l'atmosphère d'une douce odeur. Des bougies avaient été allumées dans des récipients emplis d'huile, créant une ambiance dorée et tamisée. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant ainsi pénétrer la douce brise du soir. Malgré cela, la pièce était encore agréablement chaude. Il vit un lit à baldaquin tout près, dont les rideaux avaient été tirés afin de dévoiler les draps blancs. Dastan regarda partout dans la chambre, à la recherche de sa femme.

« Oh ! Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. », lança Garsiv dont la voix résonna dans le couloir.

Dastan grinça des dents, se promettant de se venger de son frère plus tard, alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui. Quand il osa ouvrir les yeux, la chambre était toujours vide. Les sourcils froncés, Dastan s'aventura plus profondément dans la pièce, regardant partout autour de lui à la recherche de sa princesse. Pendant un moment, il eut l'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ce que son frère avait dit, qu'elle était quelque part en train de se préparer et que les portes allaient s'ouvrir, lui épargnant un moment de honte. Mais il entendit un bruit provenant d'un coin de la pièce et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas tant de chance que ça.

Cependant, quand il la vit, il se dit que finalement, il était l'un des hommes les plus chanceux de Perse.

Il l'avait déjà vu dans des tenues assez osées. Comme lors de la course d'autruches, ou lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à Avrat afin d'assister aux funérailles de son père. Ces deux costumes avait été faits afin de montrer le plus de peau possible, ce qu'elle cachait d'habitude avec sa robe de cérémonie. Il avait beaucoup apprécié de la voir ainsi, surtout quand elle avait été obligée de porter cette plume d'autruche sur la tête. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire.

Les cristaux dans ses cheveux ou toutes ces choses qu'elle portait pendant la cérémonie avaient disparu. Elle ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche, attachée derrière sa nuque, dévoilant ses épaules, ses bras et un décolleté en v assez plongeant. De petits cristaux décoraient le bord de la robe, qui était assez courte, atteignant tout juste la moitié de ses cuisses, dénudant ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux cascadaient autour de sa tête et sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait plus de bijoux ni de maquillage ou d'henné. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, se sentant comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, avec une grâce folle.

Elle adorait l'air stupéfait qu'affichait Dastan en ce moment. Même si ce qu'elle portait était indécent selon elle, elle avait été contente d'enlever cette robe de soie lourde et tous ces ornements. Elle pensait que, une fois devant Dastan, elle se sentirait gênée ou nerveuse, voire même effrayée, mais quand elle le regarda, elle réalisa que, même si elle ressentait un peu tout cela, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard, mais pas d'une manière gênante. D'une manière qui lui plaisait.

Tamina se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu, lors de cette nuit où elle l'avait tiré de son cauchemar. Mais il y avait une différence entre un homme à moitié hystérique, bougeant en tout sens durant son sommeil à cause d'un cauchemar, et ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il semblait figé sur place alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, avant que toutes ces résolutions ne partent en fumée. Mais toute envie de plaisanter lui sortit de la tête quand elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Ils étaient mariés, réellement mariés, et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une chose à faire afin que leur mariage ne soit vraiment officiel. Et comme pour toutes les autres parties de son mariage, elle avait reçu des instructions. Tamina continua donc à se rapprocher de lui, ses yeux rencontrant les siens alors que ses mains commencèrent à détacher le nœud de tissus qui retenait l'habit derrière sa nuque.

Mais la main de Dastan attrapa la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse se déshabiller davantage, ses yeux scrutant attentivement son visage. Tamina le regarda d'un air curieux alors que les doigts de Dastan prirent les siens, joignant ainsi leurs mains. Tamina fixa leurs mains jointes avant de revenir à son visage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle attendit alors qu'il regardait leurs mains, silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

« On s'est embrassés. », dit-il. « Dans cette autre réalité. » précisa-t-il, ses yeux remontant vers les siens avant de retourner à leurs mains. « Je ne sais pas si cela change quelque chose mais je pense que tu devrais le savoir. »

Tamina ramena elle aussi son regard sur leurs mains. La façon dont il parlait, ce qu'il disait, ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point leurs destins étaient liés. Elle le regarda. Dastan semblait hésitant, comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait s'enfuir. Mais elle serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu t'es demandé quel était la bénédiction que je t'avais donné dans le temple la dernière fois? », demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça silencieusement. « C'est une bénédiction que l'on donne à ceux qui ont voyagé avec la Dague, qui connaissent son incroyable pouvoir, à ceux dont le destin est lié à celle-ci. » Elle ne quitta pas son regard. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette autre réalité, à part ce que tu m'en as dit, mais tu dois croire au fait que tu as été amené dans cette cité, et vers moi, pour une bonne raison. »

« Comment peux-tu croire aussi facilement en des chose pareilles ? », questionna-t-il, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'accusation dans sa voix, seulement de la confusion.

« Cela s'appelle la foi, Dastan, et c'est tout sauf évident. », répliqua-t-elle.

Dastan la regarda. Tamina se pencha lentement, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour séparer leurs mains jointes alors qu'elle posait délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser était léger, un peu taquin, et Dastan eut l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il se pencha un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser. Elle se laissa submerger par les émotions et entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa main quitta la sienne, et il la posa sur sa hanche. Tamina fut parcourue de frissons alors que ses doigts calleux touchaient sa peau, tout près de sa robe. Lentement, elle fit remonter ses mains pour les posées sur ses épaules.

L'autre main de Dastan se posa sur l'épaule de la Princesse. Tamina se tendit légèrement alors que ses doigts caressaient son épaule, balayant sur le côté les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il les posa sur son cou alors que ses doigts caressaient sa peau le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tamina émit un léger bruit de surprise, son corps se rapprochant du sien alors que Dastan lui mordillait le lobe d'oreille avant de retourner à sa gorge. Les doigts de Tamina caressaient le tissu de la veste de Dastan alors que ce dernier appuyait sa main contre le bas de son dos, tout en continuant à embrasser son cou. Tamina se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il exerçait un peu plus de pression avec ses doigts sur sa peau avant qu'il ne la serre encore plus contre lui.

Les doigts de Tamina agrippèrent le tissu de sa veste. Sans la moindre trace de gêne, elle en défit les boutons. Dastan la lâcha afin qu'elle puisse lui retirer sa veste, dévoilant ainsi la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Dès que ce fut fait, il posa ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attira tout contre lui. A travers sa chemise, Tamina pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur et soudain, sa chaleur devint comme une drogue. Elle voulait… non, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle mit ses mains autour de ses épaules, le poussant contre elle sans le moindre avertissement.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés, qu'aucun des deux n'entendit le sifflement de la flèche.

Dastan brisa le baiser quand il vit la flèche, supposée transpercer son cou, se planter dans une poutre de bois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Ils étaient au centre de la pièce. Il fit un croche pied à Tamina afin qu'ils tombent tous les deux au sol, couvrant le corps de la Princesse avec le sien alors que d'autres flèches venaient se planter dans la poutre. Dastan tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venaient les flèches mais ne vit rien. Le balcon semblait les protéger de leurs agresseurs.

« Reste au sol. », ordonna Dastan, en regardant Tamina qui acquiesça. « On va aller derrière le paravent et on courra dehors. »

Restant au sol, ils se dirigèrent vers le paravent, alors que d'autres flèches brisaient l'air. Quand ils parvinrent derrière le paravent, une bonne dizaine de flèches s'étaient plantées dans le bois. Dastan jura. Si l'archer entrait dans la pièce, ils étaient fichus. Par habitude, Dastan porta la main à sa ceinture pour se saisir de son épée, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne portait aucune arme à cause de son mariage. Il regarda Tamina, accroupie à côté de lui.

« Quand je jette ma veste, on court, compris ? »

Elle acquiesça. Dastan lança sa veste. A mi-hauteur de la pièce, des dizaines de flèches vinrent s'y avant de continuer leur route vers le mur. Dastan et Tamina coururent vers la porte avant que les archers n'aient le temps de recharger leurs armes. Ces quelques mètres pour atteindre la porte furent les plus longs de leur vie. Tamina ouvrit la porte et ils continuèrent à courir. Dastan ferma la porte derrière lui, et la bloqua. Dans le couloir, ils pouvaient entendre les bruits venant de la fête qui continuait en leur absence.

« Je dois aller prévenir mon père. », dit Dastan, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant que quand il s'aperçut que Tamina ne le suivait pas. « Tamina ? »

« Je dois aller chercher la Dague. », répliqua-t-elle. « Je dois la mettre en sécurité. » continua-t-elle, et sans penser à sa propre sécurité, elle partit en direction du Haut Temple.

Dastan se dirigea vers les escaliers, voulant absolument prévenir son père et ses frères. Mais son corps et son cœur avaient d'autres plans. Il savait que les hommes qui les avaient attaqués étaient des tueurs nés. Il savait que c'était des Hassansins et qu'ils n'en voulaient pas au trône de son père. Ils voulaient la Dague, celle que Tamina était partie protéger.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se lança à la suite de Tamina.


End file.
